Silver and Gold
by DemonicObsession
Summary: Yeah, I know...this is an extremely cheesy title, but oh well. Basically an American girl is able to go down the well, she meets Sesshoumaru...and so on. Hopefully he's not too out of character. Please read it's my first fic here...I do not own Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

"So, you're trying to tell me that those," Bella gestured toward the pointed dog ears sticking out from the thick silver hair covering the guy's head, "…are real?"

"Yeah…um…about that. You see, you can't exactly tell anyone about this because if people found out that the well on our grounds is a gateway to Feudal Japan, who knows what might happen."

The golden haired American stared in shock at her new found friend, Kagome Higarashi. Luckily, she spoke fluent Japanese, or this would have been even more confusing. "Umm….what is he?"

"Hey!" The guy barked, "Don't act like I'm not here. If you really want to know what I am, why don't you ask me!"

"Inuyasha!"

He looked over at the dark haired girl in disbelief. "Don't tell me you're gonna get mad cause I'm taking up for myself! Didn't you hear the way she asked that question! 'What is he?'….feh…."

"I'm warning you Inuyasha…"

"It's not like she's exactly normal. I mean, look at her hair and eye color. Who has golden hair and green eyes around here? No one but her, that's who!"

Kagome glared at him and, making a commanding gesture with her right hand, yelled, "SIT!"

The ground seemed to shake when Inuyasha fell face first into the concrete driveway in front of the Higarashi's home. After a few moments, he moaned in pain and jumped up suddenly. "What'd ya do that for, wench!"

"Don't call me that! And I did it because you were being rude!"

Bella just stared on in amazement. The guy had dog ears, and fangs, and claws. Kagome and this….Inuyasha…were arguing intensely, and it was becoming more and more obvious to Bella that there was something between the two of them, some unspoken, mutual feelings.

"Um…excuse me?"

What!" They yelled simultaneously.

"Can I see it?"

Kagome looked at her in confusion. "See what?"

"The gateway!" Her face shone with excitement. "Or better yet…Feudal Japan!"

"NO!" Once again, simultaneously.

"Aw, come on. Just really quick. I promise not to get in the way of…whatever it is you guys do back there!"

Kagome looked appalled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"No…no…nothing like that…" She tried to explain, "I just…I really want to go…just to have a quick look…please."

"Let her come, Kagome," Inuyasha growled. "We haven't got all day, and you're gonna waste too much time arguing with her about it."

"Okay…but you have to promise not to…"

"I promise I'll never tell anyone. I promise, I promise I promise."

"There, can we go now?" The half-demon was already walking toward the well's location.

"I don't even know if this will work, Bella." The raven-haired girl admitted. "So far, only Inuyasha and I have been able to pass through the well. I think you have to have a reason for going back and forth or something."

"Well I do have a reason…I want to go…"

"But…"

"We can at least try," Bella said, her eyes pleading.

"Come on," Kagome said, trying her hardest to smile. This couldn't turn out well.

Bella practically flew out of the well. "Oh, wow! Oh, wow! This place is amazing!" She said excitedly.

"Have you not ever seen a forest before or something?" Inuyasha asked, his usual harshness beneath a seemingly friendly tone.

"Of course I've seen a forest before, idiot…just not one that I magically got in by jumping into a well!"

The hanyou, shocked and offended by Bella's "idiot" remark, snorted and turned toward Kagome. "Did you hear that!"

"Yep…" She smirked at him, "I knew I liked her."

"Feh…"

"Kagome! Kagome!" That was the only warning they got before a little ball of fluff jumped into the miko's arms. "Do you have it? Do you have it?"

"Have what?" She asked, giggling.

"Aw, come on. Please, please, please!"

The little kitsune grinned as she pulled something out of her bag. "Here you go."

"Yay! Ninja food!"

"Hey!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and narrowed his golden eyes at Kagome, "what'd you bring for me?"

"Nothing."

"Wha…?"

"I'm kidding. Calm down. I brought plenty of Ramen for you."

"Keh… you better have."

"Inuyasha!"

"Hey, Kagome?" The furball said.

"Yes, Shippo?"

"Who's that?" He asked, pointing at the golden-haired human staring at him in amazement.

"Oh…that's my friend, Bella. She saw Inuyasha back in my time and wanted to come here to meet you guys."

"Cool." He studied Bella for a moment. "She's really pretty. You better watch out for Miroku, Bella."

"Who's Miro…Ohhh!" Her question was interrupted by a hand rubbing her backside. She whirled around to be faced by a smiling monk. "Let me guess. You're Miroku, aren't you?"

His grin brightened, "Indeed I am, fair maiden. Ah, your beauty is truly astounding. Tell me," He grabbed her hands in his own. "Would you consider bearing my children?"

Wha…" Before she could even reply, the monk fell to the ground."

"Houshi!"

"Sango…" He gasped, picking himself up. "My dearest Sango, there's no need to be jealous. My heart belongs…"

Smack!

"Can't you keep you hands to yourself for one minute?"

Bella watched the couple in amusement. This woman…Sango…obviously cared for that pervert. Why was beyond her!

Sango turned to Bella suddenly. "You'll have to forgive Miroku. He's nothing but a lecher!"

"Sango…"

Smack!

"As you've probably guessed, I'm Sango."

"Bella." They each gave the other a curt nod before Sango began speaking to Inuyasha.

"We've heard rumors that your brother is once again planning to steal your father's sword."

The hanyou rolled his eyes, "Isn't he always?"

"Well, yes, but we have reason to believe that he's on his way here now." Miroku added, rubbing the red handprint on his check.

"Feh…guess I better get ready for a fight, then. Kagome, get your friend out of the way."

"Should we take her back to…?"

Nah," He said, his ears twitching, "it's not like he's Naraku or anything. The only thing my arrogant brother wants is my sword-and he ain't getting' it!" A low growl came from Inuyasha's chest. "He's close! Get the girl out of the way!"

"I'll take care of her," Miroku's eyes shone mischievously.

"Oh no you won't!" The demon-slayer glared at him.

"I don't care who does it; just get her out of here!"

Bella's green eyes widened, "What's going on? Inuyasha, you have a brother?"

"Yeah, I do…now get her away!"

But the girl's curiosity kept her from noticing Kagome's hand on her arm. Something was telling her she needed to find out more about this mysterious brother of Inuyasha's. "Does he have ears like you?"

Would som…"

"I most certainly do not have ears like that vile half-breed."

Bella froze at the sound of a smooth, cold voice behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah…so, in case everyone didn't know, I do not own Inuyasha…or Sesshoumaru…dang it all…if only…

Chapter 2

"Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha drew his sword. "Bella, get out of the way."

"Yes, human. Move aside."

Suddenly, she was infuriated. This Sesshoumaru guy made it sound like being human was a bad thing, like he was better than her. "No."

Bella had to suppress a laugh as she saw the looks on her new found friends' faces. Inuyasha looked stunned, and the rest of them seemed terrified.

"What did you say?"

"Oh come on, are you trying to tell me that you couldn't hear what I just said? Hmph…what kind of demon are you?"

A growl was her answer as a clawed hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "Insignificant, human wench!"

Only the sight of her insulter stopped Bella from replying to the harsh statement. Golden eyes, flickering red from anger; silver hair like Inuyasha's, but longer and more kept. His ears resembled elf ears, and his face was beautifully structured, with elegant features: A perfect nose, wonderfully defined cheekbones-with two reddish marks on either one-, a lovely mouth with perfectly shaped lips, a strong yet almost graceful-it seemed-chin, and some very cool-looking fangs. His hand was still in a ready-to-strike position.

Bella inhaled deeply. _Dog demon? He sure doesn't smell like a dog…Ah! Stop it! The guy's about to rip your throat out and here you are mooning over him, Hmph…mooning…what a weird word…Man, he is so beautiful. No wonder he thinks he's better than me! _Her self-betraying thoughts were interrupted by the almost amused look in the demon lord's eyes. "I…um…I…" _Gosh, get it together, woman! _"Uh…nice manicure…heh" _Nice. _Real_ nice. You probably shouldn't have said that, moron!_

Sesshoumaru's head titled slightly to one side as he looked from her to the hand she was staring at. "What is this man cure?"

Against her better judgment, Bella laughed. "No, no, no. Man-i-cure. You know, nice…nails-claws-weapons of death…whatever you call them."

Almost. The Great Lord of the Western Lands _almost _smiled. This ningen was rather amusing. And her appearance, as well, intrigued him. Golden hair and emerald eyes? How odd. What human has such coloring? None that he'd seen in all his centuries-until now. He gave a low growl of frustration. _No human should look this way! And how she speaks to me? Her lack of respect is evident. I should just end her pathetic life now and resume my plan to take Tetsaiga from my despicable half brother, Inuyasha! Yes, I think I will kill her now._ But as this great demon looked at the young woman before him, a new idea came to mind. _She must be of some importance to them. I can take her and offer her in exchange for my father's mighty sword. Then, after I receive what is rightfully mine, Inuyasha will die! _

It had crossed Sesshoumaru's mind more than once to kidnap the little miko his brother had grown so fond of, but that…Kagome…was always so close to the half-breed that he'd never gotten the chance. _She would probably just try to purify me anyway._ He shuddered inwardly at that thought. No, this girl in front of him would be so easy to take, and she had no powers. _Helpless, little ningen… _"Girl, do you wish to die?"

"Oh yeah. I mean, it's what every woman dreams of, right? Getting sliced to bits by a demon in Feudal Japan. Yup, that's definitely what dreams are made of!" The blank expression on his face told Bella that he had no clue what sarcasm was. She rolled her eyes. "No, I don't want to die, okay. Geez…you people…"

In an instant, his hand encircled her wrist. She screamed. "Hey, what'dya think you're doing?"

Clinching his teeth together, Sesshoumaru leaned in. "Do not scream."

"Aw, does it hurt your little ears?"

He was standing so close to her now that she could feel his chest vibrate from the growl her question invoked. She supposed that it was meant to make her feel afraid, but fear wasn't the only thing Bella was feeling. Her face flushed at some of the thoughts running through her mind. What her problem? This guy obviously hated humans, yet her pulse raced for all the wrong reasons when he touched her. She had to get away from him-now!

"Could you either let me go or kill me?" Suddenly she found herself wondering what the others were doing. Why were they all just standing there? Was this demon _that_ powerful?

A slight smile graced his features for a brief, almost nonexistent, moment, which was a definite sign that he had no intention of letting her go. Swallowing was something Bella was finding difficult, as was breathing. _So, now I know what perfection looks like, and what it does…it kills. Hey, that's what his name means…I think…no wait…yeah... What the…I'm…I'm..._ "Put me down! PUTMEDOWNPUTMEDOWNPUTMEDOWN!"

"Would you stop screaming, you insolent child?"

Looking down at her feet, she realized that she wasn't exactly on the ground. "Oh crap!" Without thinking, Bella clung to him for dear life. "Please don't put me down!"

Sesshoumaru stared at the girl in annoyance. _Why must these ningens always be so fickle?_ "This Sesshoumaru did not go through the trouble of seizing you simply to let you fall to your death, wench."

The callous tone of his voice gave her goose bumps. "Well…if you don't mind me asking…Why the crap did you 'seize' me?"

He growled. "If I wanted you to know, you would know."  
"Hmph… 'If I wanted you to know, you would know,'" She echoed, making her voice deeper than usual in order to imitate the tai-youkai.

"You dare to mock this Sesshoumaru, ningen!"

"Geez…what is with you and all the unnecessary questions, huh? I mean, you already know I was mocking you, so why bother asking, huh?"

Golden eyes narrowed at her, "Perhaps I should simply slice you in half right now. It seems you may be far more trouble than I had first expected."

Bella looked up into the face of perfection and smiled innocently, "Trouble? Me? Whatever do you mean, oh Great Lord of the….um…where are from exactly?"

"Pathetic," The demon spat, "I am the Lord of the West."

"Ah…okay…Great Lord of the West…" She looked down again, satisfied that her insult was now complete. _Man, the ground was really far away. What's he flying on …a cloud? And where are Kagome and Inuyasha and the rest of them? Did they never even try to help me? Ugh…everything happened so fast that I don't have a clue…Hey, this guy's only got one arm…and it's still around my waist. He's surprisingly warm for being such a cold-natured person…err…demon. Gah…focus…he just threatened to kill you…twice… _"Anyway…I'm no trouble at all, really. You don't have to go, uh…slicing me in half or…"

Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly. _So she is afraid of me. Good. Fear is good._ "What would you have me do then?" He asked, leaning in to whisper into her ear. "Drop you? Swipe my poison claws across your face? Break your fragile little neck?"

"Uh…" _Oh, he's so close. If he wasn't threatening to brutally kill me then I would be excited that his beautiful face was so close to mine. What am I saying? I'm excited anyway. Ugh...I am officially perverse. Do I like pain or something? I never thought I did. I mean, if I get cut I don't like it right. So I definitely wouldn't like it if he raked his sexy claws down my back or…Gah! This is driving me insane. Just admit it Bella, you want him. It doesn't matter that he's a heartless, murdering, kidnapping demon…you want him. _"No, I don't want…" She stopped just in time to see the tai-youkai raising an eyebrow at her. _Oh crap…_ "I don't want you to do any of those things."

Red tinged those golden eyes as he studied her. "Then perhaps you should keep your mouth shut." _I wonder what she was thinking. _He growled at his curiosity. _Why would I bother myself with her petty mind?_

"Yeah. Sure thing. Mouth is being shut as I speak…Oops, I'm still talking…Heh…shutting up…"

Then this little, insignificant ningen did the unthinkable. She rested her head against the Lord of the West's chest. He stared down at her in disbelief. The girl's eyes were closed and she appeared to be sleeping. _What does she think she's doing? This wench must be completely mad. No one touches this Sesshoumaru in this manner. No one. _Still, against his own mind's protests, Sesshoumaru didn't try to move the girl. _Why bother? If I wake her she'll simply annoy me further. _He looked down at her. She was pressed against him, with one innocent, little hand placed beside her head on his chest. The demon lord sighed inwardly. _Yes, why bother?_

Okay, so does Sesshoumaru seem too out of character? I'm trying really hard not to make him that way.

I'm not sure how long it will take me to finish or to update for that matter…I guess it depends on how often I think about it. (Reviews might help, but I won't stop writing simply because no one reviews….although I really wish people would. Criticism isnice...constructive criticism, that is. And positive feedback is good, too. Really good.) Okay, I'm through rambling now. Thanks for reading!

DemonicObsession


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so this chapter doesn't really have Sesshoumaru in it. I'm sorry. But he will definitely be in the next one...and most chapters after that...since this is a story about him and Bella. I just felt that it was important to keep track of what's going on with Inuyasha and the gang, so this chapter is about them. It's shorter than I wanted it to be, but I'm kind of limited on time right now, (Homework in every single class...ugh...) and I wanted to update. By the way, I haven't read over this chapter yet so forgive any extensive grammar mistakes I might have made.

Thanks to everyone who reads this, and thanks to the two people who've reviewed so far. I'm glad you like it! That makes me happy! Yay!

**Disclaimer:** No...I don't own Inuyasha...or his cute little ears...sniff

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"SITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!"

Sango and Miroku stared in fear at the deep crater Inuyasha's body had made in the ground. They knew why Kagome was angry with him, and now that he was taken care of, her attention would surely fall on them.

"And you two!"

"Ka…Kagome, please…" The look in her eyes frightened Miroku. He was sure she was about to clobber him.

"We have to do something!"

"Huh?" They said simultaneously, surprised at her words.

"We can't just let him take her like that! I mean, what was he thinking! Why would he want to take a human anyway? I swear if he touches her I'll purify him!"

"K…Kagome…"

She turned slightly toward the sunken in ground. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

Finally released from the subduing spell, the hanyou jumped up and stood in front of her, scowling. "What'd you do that for, wench?"

"Because you didn't do anything to stop your brother from taking my friend, that's why!"

"Well, I couldn't very well attack him with her so close, could I?" He snorted and crossed his arms. "Besides, if you guys would've listened to me and got her out of the way when I told ya to, that wouldn't have happened, would it?"

Sango sighed, "He has a point, Kagome. Inuyasha did try to get her out of the way."

"Yes, and if you had simply let me take care of her like I wished, dearest Sango, then I assure you she would have been safe from that beast." Miroku stated, holding his head up high and giving a sincere, dignified expression that everyone could see through.

"Yeah, but then she'd have another beast to worry about. You!" The demon-slayer retorted.

"Why…whatever do you mean?"

"Hmph…you know exactly what I mean, Houshi!"

"Do I?"

You guys, we don't have time for this. We have to get Bella back before Sesshoumaru does something to her!"

Sango's eyes focused on her friend, "And what do you think he'll do with her, Kagome?"

She looked down slightly, "I don't know. I mean, what reason would he have for taking her? If he wanted to kill her, he would have done so here, right?" Suddenly a thought came to her, "Oh no! Inuyasha, you don't think the he wants to…"

"Of course not, wench! What are you? Nuts? The guy can't stand humans, and she's definitely human."

"Well, then why did he take her?"

"Well…"

"I bet I know!" Shippo said excitedly.

Kagome glanced over at the young kitsune, who was bouncing up and down in anticipation. "Okay, Shippo, tell us what you think."

"Feh…like he'll know."

The fox narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. "Shut up! I do to know!"

"Why you little…"

"Inuyasha…"

"Fine…"

"Go on Shippo."

"I think he took her to bargain for Tetsaiga later…"

"What!" The four shocked voices hurt Shippo's sensitive ears, but he kept going. "Think about it…he takes the girl, offers to give her back in exchange for Tetsaiga…"

"The brat actually makes sense," Inuyasha said.

"Thanks, I…hey…"

Kagome suddenly became even more worried. She had to get Bella home by tomorrow or her parents would notice she was gone. Yeah, they would definitely notice. And what could Kagome tell them?_ Oh, I'm sorry. She was staying over at my house and I decided to take her to Feudal Japan where she got kidnapped by a demon lord who wants to exchange her for his half-brother's sword._ Yeah, that would work…not. "Inuyasha, what are we going to do? We can't give Sesshoumaru your sword, but we can't let him keep Bella, either."

"We'll just have to find him."

"But, if we don't do what he wants, will he kill her?"

He stared at the miko. Sometimes she could be so oblivious to the ways of demons. "Of course he will."

Kagome gasped, and Inuyasha, realizing his mistake, continued before she could panic.

"I mean, he'll try…but we'll stop him, alright. It'll be fine..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, let's just get going."

"Okay…"

He really hated seeing Kagome so upset, but what could he do to help her. Sesshoumaru probably was going to kill Bella, whether he got the sword or not, but no way was Inuyasha going to tell Kagome that. She'd probably just sit him for suggesting it. Sighing, he started walking, trying to sniff out his half brother's scent…or the girl's, but both were faint. _Man, they're already so far away. How are we ever going to do this? It was a bad idea to bring that girl back here. A very bad idea. He's probably already killed her for mouthing off by now. _A sudden shout interrupted his thoughts. He looked behind him to see Miroku on the ground with a bump on his head and a handprint on his cheek. The monk was grinning like an idiot, too. Sango stood beside him, trying her best not to smile. He growled softly, "Come on. We don't have time for this."

Kagome nodded, "Inuyasha's right, guys. We have to get to Bella as soon as possible." _Oh Bella, please be okay…_


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I should be doing my homework, but it's just so hard to concentrate when I have this story in my head and I haven't even gotten to the good part yet, you know? Anyway, I hope everyone who reads this enjoys these fast updates, because I promise that not all of them will be so fast...Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...I do not own Sesshoumaru...but if I did...well...let's just get on with the story, k?

** Chapter 4**

* * *

Meanwhile, a sleeping human was being poked by a certain green imp. "Pathetic human. Such hideous features, too. Really Lord Sesshoumaru, is this necessary? Must we keep this little wretch around?" 

"Silence Jaken."

"But my lord, she's…"

"She will not be with us long, Jaken. As soon as I get my father's fang, I am going to kill her _and_ Inuyasha."

Jaken sighed in relief. Having Rin around was bad enough, but two humans would be unbearable. "How long do you think that will be?"

"Did I not tell you to be quiet?"

"Yes, my lord…"

Bella stirred and slowly opened her eyes only to see Jaken standing in front of her. "Ahhhhhh…it's a toad man. Oh my gosh….my worst nightmare has come true. I hate frogs…gross….stay away Stay away STAY AWAY!"

In an instant, Sesshoumaru had her pinned to a tree. "You will keep your voice down, woman."

"Y…you're…ch…choking me…"

He growled low, "How insightful…" Then he released his hold on her.

"Hey…was that sarcasm? And you acted like you didn't know what it was earlier…"

"I don't."

"But you just…ugh, never mind. Just keep the toad thing away from me."

Red flecks appeared in his golden eyes as they narrowed at her. "You are in no position to be giving me orders, human filth."

"Hey, I took a shower before I came here this morning, thank you very much! If I'm filthy it's probably because you drug me through the dirt while I was unconscious or something!"

Sesshoumaru groaned inwardly. _She must be pretending she doesn't know that I meant all humans are filth…unworthy of my presence. Surely mortals aren't that incompetent. _"You will be silent now!"

"You can't tell me what t…" His claws flexed menacingly. Bella gulped and rethought what she was going to say, deciding it was best to just sit down and shut up. _Okay, so maybe he can tell me what to do…Ugh…this is terrible. I should've never gone through that stupid well. I knew it was just too good to be true! Of course, Bella…leave it to you to get yourself kidnapped by some evil demon lord in Feudal Japan…some really, really sexy demon lord with amazing hair and golden eyes and…Oh man, what am I doing! Stop fantasizing about him! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!_

"Stop what?"

She looked up at him, "What? I didn't say anything!"

"I distinctly heard you saying, 'Stop it.' Do not accuse this Sesshoumaru of lying, and do not even suggest that I am mistaken. I, Sesshoumaru, am _never _mistaken."

_Geez…arrogant much? What a jerk! I should get up, march right over to him and…and…NO! Not that! _"I um…had a bad thought," she finally answered.

"Hm." With that he walked away from her and stood at the edge of the nearby forest.

"What's he doing?" She asked no one in particular.

"Stupid girl! He's keeping an out for potential threats…and for Inuyasha."

"EEP!" _Oh no, not frog-man again…Ugh…he's staring at me, with those bug eyes…I wish this were _Frogger_ then I could run him over. _Then it dawned on her. Did he say this guy was looking out for Inuyasha! "Wait, Inuyasha's coming?"

"Hmph…it's only a matter of time before he gets here and tries a pathetic attempt to save you." Jaken said nonchalantly. Then he eyed her with disgust. "Although I don't know why anyone would bother saving you! You're such an ugly human wench!"

"Oh, that's it…I don't care if you do look like a frog, you wart-infested toad, I'm going to beat you so hard you'll shrink from two feet to two inches…" She jumped up and began chasing him around the tree

"GAHHHHHH! Lord Sesshoumaru, help me. Please Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Human."

Bella froze in her tracks. How did he get in front of her so fast!  
"Leave Jaken alone."

"But he started it!"

"Enough!"

Gulp. "Yeah…sure thing…heheheh…" _Man, why does he have to be such a pompous, arrogant…unbelievably beautiful…hmmm...I'm hopeless…completely hopeless. _

Bella was completely lost in her thoughts until she noticed how close Sesshoumaru's face had gotten to hers. He appeared to be…perplexed about something.

"What?" She asked innocently. _Oh please tell me he can't read my mind…_

"Why does your face change colors human?"

_What? My face changes colors? What the…oh…oh man…he means…heheheh…oops. _"It's uh…it's called a blush."

"What is the purpose of this 'blush'?"

"I um…people…humans…blush whenever they're embarrassed or ashamed about something…"

"And what were you thinking just now, Woman, that would make you…blush?"

Oh, she wanted to slap that condescending look right off his face! How could he be that infuriating with hardly any expression at all? Sure, he'd raised an eyebrow at her a time or two, but that didn't really count. "I um…nothing."

"Do not tell lies to this Sesshoumaru. They will work against you."

"I was just thinking about this guy…who's really handsome…and I…it made me blush, okay! Geez…"

The tai-youkai cocked his head to the side. "Odd…"

_Odd? All that and all he has to say is "odd?" What the crap! Where is he going now anyway? Man, why can't guys back home look like him…but act like normal? Okay, maybe not normal…all guys are jerks…he's just so uncaring about the whole thing that it makes me…_

"Excuse me, pretty lady?"

The little was looking up at her and smiling brightly. In her outstretched hand was a small bouquet of wildflowers. "Yes?" Bella answered, trying her hardest to smile back.

"I picked these for you. You seemed sad in your sleep, and I thought these flowers would cheer you up!"

"Oh, thank you, um…what's your name?"

"Rin."

"Right, thank you, Rin."

"You're welcome, pretty lady."

"Why don't you call me Bella, okay?"

"Hai. Bella…" She giggled and then ran to the demon's side. "Lord Sesshoumaru, the pretty lady…I mean Bella…took my flowers!"

"Hn."

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He looked down at the little girl in annoyance. "Nani?"

"Why is she here? Did you save her, too? Like you saved me?"

"No."

"Is she going to be taking care of me? Is she my new mommy?"

"No, Rin."

She pouted, lowering her eyes and puffing out her lower lip. "But…"

"Go play with Jaken."

"Hai…"

Sesshoumaru really needed to think. His foolish half brother and the rest of those idiots were close, which should have satisfied him. Somehow, though, he felt a bit disappointed about the whole situation. Glancing over at the girl, he caught her staring at him. Once she realized he was watching her, she looked down, but not before the great tai-youkai noticed the red tint of her cheeks. _She's embarrassed again…why? _Then he understood. _Disgusting…this human finds me attractive. I should have known. I cannot have her staring at me constantly. It will prove quite bothersome. I must take care of this problem soon. _Sesshoumaru was so busy trying to figure out how to get her to stop staring at him that he didn't even realize_ he_ was staring at _her._

* * *

Hmm...so the ending to this chapter isn't all that great, is it? It actually wasn't the ending I wanted, but I had to stop and actually do my STUPID STUPID STUPID homework...amazing how life gets in the way of things, huh? Anyway, please review...I don't care if you really like the story or not, I just want to know that people are actually reading it...PLEASE!

Demonic Obsession


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, first of all, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far...(the proud and the few) I'm really enjoying writing this, and it pleases me to know that people are enjoying reading it as well. This chapter is actually more of a tidbit. It's really short, and once again let me apologize ahead of time...it does not have Sesshoumaru in it. Sorry. This story does have other pairings in it, like Kagome/Inuyasha and Sango/Miroku. Although they won't bethe main focus in the story, they will be in it, none-the-less. Anyway, hope you enjoy this. I'll update again soon. Promise. (By the way, I haven't edited this chapter yet, either. Please excuse any mistakes...sorry. Oh, and...do you guys prefer "Kirara" or "Kilala"? Just curious...)

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Inuyasha, I would be too busy too do this whole fanfiction thing...if I owned Sesshoumaru...well...

* * *

Chapter 5

"Inuyasha, let's stop and rest, okay?"

The hanyou looked behind him and smirked, "Why? Are ya tired?"

Kagome huffed and glared at him, "Of course I'm tired. We've been walking all day and had one break…about 6 hours ago."

"Hmph…we're never gonna catch up to my jerk of a brother and your friend if we keep stopping…"

"Jerk of a brother, huh?" She mumbled, knowing he could still hear her. "I think it runs in the family…"

Triangular shaped ears twitched slightly and golden eyes narrowed. "HEY! I'm NOTHING LIKE THAT STUPID…"

Of course he didn't stop there. Inuyasha just stood in front of the gang and spouted off insults for a good ten minutes. While he threw his temper tantrum, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kagome all sat down. The miko smiled. _I knew this would happen. Pretty smart thinking on my part, if I do say so myself._

"Dearest Sango, might I sit by you to rest my weary feet?"

The demon slayer eyed the monk suspiciously, "Okay, Houshi. But if you try resting that hand of yours anywhere near me…"

"Sango, I would never do such a thing!"

"What! You_ did_ 'such a thing' just before we stopped." She pointed to his cheek, "And you still have the handprint to prove it."

"Forgive me, dearest. I just cannot control myself around your beauty."

"Can it, Hentai!"

"But, Sango…" _Maybe if I just…_

"GAHH…..Houshi!"

**_Smack!_**

"What did I just tell you!"

"I…I…"

Shippo and Kagome laughed at the couple. "He'll never learn, will he Kagome?" The kitsune asked.

"I don't think so." _They make such a cute couple. _

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Yes, Shippo?"

"When's Inuyasha gonna stop yelling?"

She glanced up at her ranting half-demon. He was pacing back and forth, screaming every obscenity and insult he could think of. "I think he's almost done…"

"So don't ever say I'm like that icy bast--)

"SIT BOY!"

"Fwawd thu froo gat thlor, vwenk?

"What was that, Inuyasha?"

He jumped up, the spell of subjugation wearing off, "I said, 'What'd ya do that for, wench?'"

"Hmm…that's what I thought you said."

"Well, are ya gonna answer me or not."

"Because I was tired of your griping, that's why! Now let's get going!"

He grinned cockily at her, "I thought you needed to rest."

"I did…until you decided to gripe about your brother for ten or fifteen minutes. I was resting the whole time…"

Inuyasha's smirk quickly faded and transformed into the usual scowl. "Feh…whatever. Let's go, then."

"Good. Sango, Miroku?"

"Please Sango, you must believe me. That was an accident. I would never purposely try to touch you there without your consent…"

"Miroku, you touch every woman there with her consent…"

"But not you, Sango…"

"Houshi…"

"Wait…" He grabbed her hands, "Sango, you said my name!"

"So…"

"You hardly ever say my name! Oh, Sango dearest, I am growing on you, aren't I?" He then enveloped the demon slayer (who was turning the color of Inuyasha's clothing by now) in his arms. "It's alright Sango…just let the feelings out. There's no need to be embarrassed. Here, let me help you."

"Miroku, I….what the…?"

**_SMACK!_**

"Hentai…"

"But Sango…"

"Hmph…as if one hand wasn't bad enough…"

"I was only trying to…"

"You were trying to grope me."

"I…"

Ugh…you can't just play with my emotions like that, you stupid monk! I won't have it! I refuse to care!"

"Wha…" He was rubbing his cheek._ That slap was harder than usual. _"What emotions am I being accused of playing with, Sango?"

"You…you dare to even ask me that! I…forget it…"

Kagome and Inuyasha were watching the whole thing intently, knowing something important was coming. "Umm, guys?" Kagome said quietly."

"We really don't have time for this…" Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome glared at him, "Well, in that case we didn't have time for your tantrum either!"

"What're ya griping about, woman! You got your rest didn't ya?"

"I…Inuyasha…"

"What?"

"Umm…"

"Well, spit it out, wench…"

"Is Sango…?"

He glanced over at the other arguing twosome and couldn't believe what he saw. "Yeah…she is."

"That jerk! He made her cry! Inuyasha, you should kick his—"

"Kagome?"

"What?"

"Let's walk on ahead for a bit…"

"Huh? Why?"

"What are you, blind? They need some time to talk, stupid!"

Her heart warmed at Inuyasha's words, despite how condescending they sounded toward her. He was actually being nice, actually acknowledging Sango and Miroku's feelings. _Maybe there's hope for him yet…_

* * *

There you go...see, it wasn't too painful was it...next chapter will be longer...and have Sesshoumaru in it...yay. I'm glad that my reviewers so far say I haven't made him out of character...I'm really trying not to...I like his character just the way it is...grins... 

DemonicObsession


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter has Sesshoumaru in it! Yay! It also has some Kagome and Inuyasha, but they're talking about Sesshoumaru most of the time. Hope you guys enjoy the read!

**Disclaimer**: No, I do not own Inuyasha, or Sesshoumaru, or Miroku even...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"So…do you actually live somewhere or just wander around all the time like a nomad?"

_This must be the tenth question she has asked me in these last few moments! Wretched human! I do not know how much longer I can stand her presence._

"Well?"

"I tire of your questions, wench."

Bella glared at him from her seat on Ah-un. Rin was asleep on her lap; otherwise, she would have gotten up and thrown something at him. _Maybe it's a good thing she's on my lap. He'd definitely kill me if I assaulted him. Hmmm…why does he have to be so stubborn? The only trait about him that exceeds that stubbornness is—his immortal beauty. He's the most beautiful man I've ever seen, and yet…he's not even a human…figures…_"Sorry," she said finally, after pushing those dangerous, traitorous thoughts back. "I just want to know a little about my kidnapper. Geez, is that so wrong?"

The tai-youkai growled a warning. "Enough! Continue asking questions and my tolerance of you will cease to exist. Then the only answer you will receive is death."

"Uh…okay…"

_**Five Minutes Later…..**_

"Now, why exactly did you kidnap me again?"

One perfect eyebrow rose slightly. "Again? I do not believe I have answered this question before."

"Or any other of my questions, for that matter," she mumbled. _Man, what a jerk! Does he always have to be so serious? I mean, would it kill him to smile once in a while? I bet he would have a nice smile…I'd like to see it someday. Hmph, the only thing I'm likely to see is the end of his sword…But still…_

"Human, can you find nothing better to do than stare at this Sesshoumaru?"

"Huh? I…I'm not staring." _Crap! He noticed…Of course he did, idiot! He's a demon…_

"I have given you warning once before on accusing me of lying. This Sesshoumaru does not lie, nor does he repeat himself."

She couldn't help it. Bella knew it was a stupid thing to do, but she just couldn't help it. "Oh, yeah, well…you just did."

"What did you say to me?"

"Sorry…I don't repeat myself."

"Cursed human fool!" In an instant he was beside her, his arm around her neck. "I will kill you!"

"Shush! You're going to wake the kid!"

As if just realizing Rin was sound asleep in the young woman's arms, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened almost unnoticeably as he released his grip. "This is your last warning. The next time you cross this Sesshoumaru, you will be destroyed."

"Yeah yeah yeah…I gotcha…"

"Wench!"

"Demon!" She said in the same tone. Bella knew it was a stupid thing to mock a powerful youkai right after he'd threatened to destroy her, but there was a certain amount of satisfaction in making him irritated…or angry. After all, those were the only emotions he ever showed, so why not enjoy it, right? _Ugh, I'm so stupid. He's looking at me like he wants to use that big fluffy thing on his shoulder to choke me to death…It looks really soft…kinda cute, too…Ah, I mean, deadly…terrifying…horrible…fluffy thing…I'm pathetic, absolutely pathetic. _Claws glowing a putrid green were coming right at her face when Rin woke up.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

_Oh thank you, Rin…_

He quickly placed his arm at his side and focused on the child. "Yes, Rin?"

"Why are you mad at Bella?"

"She has yet to learn her place here, Rin."

The girl rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned. "What do you mean?"

_Silly child. Never understands the simplest concepts. _"She does not give this Sesshoumaru the respect he deserves."

"Oh…okay…Bella?"

"Hmm?"

Rin smiled brightly at her new friend. She knew it was best to get her away from Sesshoumaru-sama for the moment, since he was still angry. "Would you like to go pick some flowers with me?" She pointed over at a patch of wildflowers growing across the meadow they were now standing in.

"Umm…sure. I would love to."

"Yay! Sesshoumaru-sama, we're going to go pick flowers, okay?"

"Hai. Take Jaken with you."

"What?" Bella protested, "I don't want that toad anywhere near me! We can take care of ourselves!"

Red flashed in the lord's eyes as he stepped toward Bella, who had just gotten off Ah-un. "The imp goes with you."

"Hmph…fine."

"Yes…fine."

Bella grabbed Rin's hand, "Come on…"

Jaken mumbled something about disgusting humans under his breath as he started following them toward the flower patch.

Sesshoumaru was watching the two humans intently. _They really are such strange little creatures,_ he thought as the eldest put a deep purple flower in the younger one's hair. _What is the purpose of that? _The tai-youkai had been thoroughly troubled since taking this golden-haired mortal. He had been trying to convince himself of a valid reason for keeping her here, or for taking her in the first place, for that matter. _It is for the sword-my father's fang,_ he kept on thinking, but…_is it, really?_ Was he truly planning on using her to bargain for Tetsaiga, or is that just an excuse he gave himself?

The human woman chose that moment to look over at him, and he averted his gaze quickly. _Such strange eye color, _he thought. Sesshoumaru sighed, then immediately glanced around to make sure no one had witnessed the small display of emotion. _Good, she was no longer looking._

Yes, he knew the answer to his question. The Lord of the Western Lands knew exactly why he had taken the girl, and the realization both infuriated and disgusted him.

* * *

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you…"

The hanyou's ears perked up at this. "Oh, really?"

Kagome scooted closer to him and smiled sweetly. _Might as well have a little fun with him…_"Yes, really?"

A slight blush crept across his face as he realized just how close Kagome was. "Um, and what might that be?"

Well…Inuyasha, I've been wondering if…"

Inuyasha groaned softly out of frustration. _She stopped again? _"Just spit it out, wench!" _Maybe she's finally going to ask me how I feel about her…Then that'll make it easier for me to tell her. Yup—today's the day._

Okay…um…I've been wondering…if Sesshoumaru can't even touch the Tetsaiga because he has no compassion for humans, then how much sense does it make that he kidnapped Bella to trade her for the sword?"

_Or not…_Inuyasha sighed and looked down, closing his eyes to hide his disappointment. They'd left Miroku and Sango alone a few minutes ago, so he'd really been hoping to talk about his feelings for Kagome. _What does it even matter? Sesshoumaru probably wasn't thinking straight. _His eyes snapped open. _Wait a minute. Sesshoumaru's always thinking straight. What's going on here? _"I don't know. It really doesn't make much sense at all, does it? Why would he go through all the trouble of taking her when it wouldn't benefit him at all?"

"Unless…"

"Oh, please. Don't make me laugh!" He scoffed. "_My_ jerk of a brother, and a _human? _Not likely."

"Hey, what's so bad about us humans? You're half human, remember?"

"Feh…whatever. It wouldn't matter to him either way. He hates everyone with even a hint of humanity."

"Still…she's not exactly like the humans in this era, Inuyasha. She looks completely different…"

"So what? It's not like that matters."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "So you're saying that you don't think she's attractive at all."

"What? What kind of a question is that?"

"Just answer it, Inuyasha!"

"Um…she's not my type, okay?"

"Oh really?" A small smile, "Not your type, huh? Well, is she Sesshoumaru's type?"

"Of course not. She's human!"

"Yeah, but I mean…all human things aside…is she his type?"

"I don't know," he growled. "I don't think he has a type."

"Hmm…but if he did?"

"Aghh…just give it up, Kagome!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"What now?"

"Um…what's your type?"

He nearly choked on air, "Wh…what?"

"Your type? What is it?"

"I um…it's ah…oh, look...Miroku and Sango are coming back. Hey, they look happier than they did before. Let's go see what's going on. Then we should get going again. Gotta find that friend of yours, right?"

Then he was up and bounding over to the monk and the demon-slayer. Kagome leaned against a tree and sighed heavily. _Oh, Inuyasha…I was sure I had you cornered that time…_

* * *

Okay, there's the 6th chapter. I hope it was satisfactory. Thank you to everyone who reads this, and a special thanks to the amazing few who have actually reviewed. I know it seems to be going kind of slow, but I really can't imagine Sesshoumaru falling for a human very quickly, and I refuse to have him do so just for the sake of getting to the point. Please be patient, he will warm up...a little...eventually... 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, here's chapter 7...These chapters always seem longer when I'm writing them, but oh well. I wasgoing to putthe Inu gang in this chapter but decided to just go ahead and postitas is. Once again, thanks to everyone for reading. One person who reviewed suggested a little more description, so in this chapter I decided to give it a try. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha...man, this is getting old. It's like they just keep rubbing it in...Inuyasha is NOT mine...grrr...

* * *

Bella couldn't believe how dangerous he could look simply standing there. The sun was setting, and it seemed to do so around the stoic lord. Streams of light rained down and wove themselves through his silver hair, making some strands seem almost golden. His eyes were cold save for the reflected sun-fire burning within them, and his mouth was set in its usual, impassive position. He held his head high as if to show his status above mere humans and other demons.

Slowly, he lifted his clawed hand to brush it through the tendrils of silvery-gold. Bella gasped at the action. _Beautiful, _she thought, _absolutely, undeniably beautiful._

Hearing her sharp intake of breath, Sesshoumaru turned toward her, his cool expression never faltering. The young human girl couldn't look away; it was just too difficult, yet her _need _to look away intensified as her ability to do so quickly vanished. She was trapped-trapped by twin pools of chilling fire. Icy flames of amber burned though her, right into her soul, engulfing her very existence in the process. _What is this feeling? _She thought as she tried to move and failed miserably.

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at her for what seemed like an eternity before turning his head, looking back toward the horizon. In doing so, Bella was released from whatever kind of spell she'd been under. She blinked a few times and lowered her head, deciding that studying her hands was safer than studying him. _Oh man, now he definitely knows I think he's gorgeous…Hmph, it probably disgusts him. After all, I'm only a human._ _Yet…if he really hates humans as much as he says he does, then why does Rin follow him everywhere? Why does he put up with her? Now that I think about it, why did he kidnap me? _Her brow furrowed, a sign she was in deep thought—and frustrated. _Yeah! What gives! That jerk! _Making her decision, a rather hasty one at that, she rose from her place in the grass and walked over to him, a sudden anger blinding her senses.

"Hey, dog-breath!" She called, reaching out to tap his shoulder. The demon lord had grabbed her wrist before she could even think to pull away. _Okay, so maybe I should've thought this through a bit more._

"You will give this Sesshoumaru respect, human," he demanded, those eyes capturing her once again.

"I…I…I'm s-sorry," Bella answered. Those two words were difficult to get out, considering she could barely think at all.

"Are you?" He still hadn't let go of her. His grip wasn't painful, but it wasn't loose either. She tried to pull free, and he held on tighter.

"Y…y…yes. I'm sorry. Please, just…let me go," Bella pleaded, still struggling weakly. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and threatened to fall.

A look of disgust flashed across the tai-youkai's face as he released her, causing her to fall to the ground. "What a shame. You disappoint me, human."

Bella stared up at him, her green eyes shining brightly with the unshed tears. "What?"

"I thought you had no tears."

"Everyone has them."

"Hm…not me," he stated flatly.

"Why does it disappoint you?"

Those golden eyes looked away from her then, and focused on something far off in the distance. "Crying is a sign of weakness. You had been strong, for a human, until just then. It disappoints me that you would give in to defeat so easily."

_Did he really just say that? Does that mean he _wants _me to argue with him? _She stood back up and brushed off her clothing. Trying to ignore the way he was eying her jeans and tank top, Bella asked another question. "So…do or don't you want me to argue with you?"

"That depends," he answered, walking away from her, "do you or don't you wish to die?"

"Hey!" _What is with this guy? Can't he just answer a simple question? _Bella ran after him. "Do you have to be so cryptic? It was just a 'yes' or 'no' question!"

Sesshoumaru stopped suddenly, almost causing her to run right into him. "You are trying my patience, woman."

"Oooo…I don't get it! I don't get _you_!" Bella imagined steam coming out of her ears. That's how infuriated she was. "What do you want me to do!"

"You will do what you are told-without hesitation, question, or complaint. And you will do so with pride. Never beg, especially not with tears." Then he added in an afterthought, "It does not become you."

"Um…" Well, what could she say to that? Not much of anything she could think of, really, so she simply nodded. Even though Sesshoumaru wasn't facing her, he knew by the silence she had agreed—at least for the moment.

"Very well, then. Soon we will be on our way. We have a lot of ground to cover tonight."

"Whoa whoa whoa…Tonight? What? You don't believe in sleep?"

_She has regained her confidence too quickly. It seems she has already forgotten the discussion we had only moments ago. _"This Sesshoumaru does not need sleep as humans do. I sleep when I wish, nothing more."

"Yeah, well…I generally sleep at night."

"You have Ah-Un to travel on. Sleep there."

"On that…thing? Are you crazy!"

Sesshoumaru clenched his fist in an attempt to check his temper. This girl was exasperating. "Do you forget so soon that you are to do as you are told?"

"No, I didn't forget. I just…nevermind. Fine, I'll sleep on the two-headed creepy thing."

"Good."

Bella glanced around nervously in search for the other two members of their party. They were, however, nowhere to be seen. "Um, Sesshoumaru…sama…where did Rin and Jaken go?"

"Rin wished to explore the surroundings. I had Jaken accompany her in order to keep her safe."

"Hmm…" She thought for a moment before continuing. This next question had to be worded very carefully. "Why do you keep Rin with you?"

"I do not keep her with me," he replied, still standing in the same spot, looking every bit like a statue. "She simply chooses to follow me. I do not deter her from doing so."

"Oh…so…do you always have Jaken take care of her?"

"She would get in far too much trouble if I did not."

Bella fought to control the grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. So he _did_ care about the child, then. "If she's so much trouble, then why don't you just drop her off in some human village and leave her there?"

"She would not want that."

"What does that matter?"

He turned to face her, his expression revealing no clue as to what he might have been feeling—if anything. "Rin would be devastated."  
"And you care?"

"I…you have asked too many questions for now, human." With that, he turned away from her again, and stared blankly at the heavens.

Bella sighed and went toward a nearby stream. She could see Jaken and Rin down there, and decided that she would much rather be with them at the moment. Sesshoumaru was obviously through humoring her for the night. _Hmm…and I was so sure I had him cornered that time, too…_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon! Thanks for reading! 


	8. Chapter 8

"Ahem…" Bella cleared her throat loudly, hoping to gain the attention of a certain tai-youkai. When he gave no response she tried again, only louder and more obvious. "A-HEM!"

Still nothing. Man, what did it take to get this guy's attention anyway? He didn't even bother to _tilt _his head in her direction the slightest bit, let alone ask what she wanted. _I swear, I could probably be choking back here and he wouldn't even notice! What a jerk that guy is! Maybe a swift kick in the shin would get his attention…or it could get me killed…no…it would_ definitely_ get me killed. So…maybe I shouldn't do that. Ugh…I'm so bored…and tired…_She glanced over at the sleeping child on Ah-un's back and smiled softly. Rin was such a sweet little girl, and Bella couldn't understand how in the world she'd ended up following around a demon like Sesshoumaru. She'd asked the "Almighty Golden-eyed Cold One" earlier that day how he'd met Rin, but Sesshoumaru simply glared at her before turning away and continuing on toward some place that wasn't revealed to her.

"**Aaaa-HEMMM!**" _Well, I bet that got his attention…or not….ugh…he is such a stubborn…ERRRRR! Oh wait…was that movement? Yup, it was…he's stopped…okay, so that's actually lack of movement, but hey, it's a reaction. Yeah, that's it ya stupid dog. Turn around…Yay, he is! I am no longer being ignored! Woo-hoo! I, Bella, am victorious!_

"Jaken, wake Rin and take her to get a drink at the river," He said without acknowledging Bella's existence. The little imp shook Rin awake and they began walking toward the water.

The girl's mouth opened in utter disbelief. He was STILL ignoring her! "Hey! What about me?"

"…And take the other human with you. I'm not quite ready for her to die of thirst yet."

"Not quite… 'other human'…myeh…" _Okay, so what kind of pathetic sound was that? Well, at least he remembered I was here…Wow…he's so…so…uh…flawless…even with one arm…Crap! Bella, the guy kidnapped you for crying out loud! You can't be attracted to him…no matter how lovely he is with his golden eyes and silver hair and big fluffy thing…Hey…what is that fluffy thingy anyway? I mean…is it a boa or…ugh…don't tell me he's gay. It would figure…I mean, of course the world's most beautiful man…or demon…or whatever…would be gay…Gah! What am I saying? It doesn't matter if he's gay! Because I think he's just a big….big…dog!_

"Actually, I am a dog. Inu-youkai. And…what do you mean by gay? Why would you think this Sesshoumaru was happy for an instant? Has he done something to make you assume any emotions exist in him?" He was staring at her with that same indifferent expression.

"I…said that _out loud?_"

He narrowed those cold eyes at her. "How else would I have heard you, wench?"

Bella growled at him, not noticing the way Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the sound. "Ya know what? STOP calling me a wench! It sounds like something on the front of a fourwheeler…Gah! You are so infuriating! My name is Bella. I know you can say it!"

"Enough…wench!"

If she hadn't known better, she would have thought that was a smirk that crossed Sesshoumaru's face. But no, it couldn't have been, right. _I dunno…he_ is_ pretty cocky._ "You jerk! I…I hate you! I hope you know that! Because I do!"

"Really? Is that why you were thinking about my happiness?"

"Huh?"

"You were concerned as to whether I was 'gay' or not, correct?"

Bella stifled a laugh. That's right. He'd made a comment about it moments earlier but she hadn't caught it then. Of course Sesshoumaru wouldn't know the modern connotation of the word "gay". It's the Feudal Era for goodness' sake! "Um…I don't mean happy. Where I'm from, 'gay' means…well…" _Dear diary, today I told the demon lord from the feudal era what gay means in my world…Oh man…how do I do this? _

"Spit it out, woman!" He growled, losing his patience.

"Errr…fine…it means that…well…a guy…likes…uh…other guys…in an um…extra-friendly way…" Well, his facial expression changed, that's for sure. Sesshoumaru went from irritated to completely shocked. Why would someone think that…about _him_?

"You think that this Sesshoumaru is attracted to men?" There was an unspoken warning in his tone telling her that she had better be careful how she answered.

"I…no…not exactly. I just mean…You're um…the uh…boa thing…on your shoulder…is that the, uh, style for demons around here, or do you just wear it for the fun of it?"

"Boa thing? That _boa thing _you speak of is part of this Sesshoumaru's fur." His voice remained neutral, yet there amusement in his eyes.

"F…fur?" She laughed nervously. "Oh thank God…you're not…uh…are you?"

His head cocked to one side. "Not…attracted to men?"

"Yeah that…"

"This Sesshoumaru has no interest in men, human. Now go drink before we continue our journey."

She stared at the river and its surrounding area. This place was so beautiful. The grass was amazingly green and the water was a brilliant blue, unlike the brown-tinted rivers of the modern era. "I…where _are _we going, anyway?"

"Have we not discussed this before?"

Her face was getting flushed as her temper rose. "Do you have to answer every single question I ask with a question?"

One silver eyebrow went up. He found he was actually enjoying this pointless conversation. "It appears you are doing the same thing, are you not?"

"What do you mean I'm doing the same…crap…" She sighed heavily in defeat and started walking to the river, mumbling about stupid dogs and they're mind games the whole time.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her words. She hadn't meant for him to here any of that little conversation with herself, especially not the part where she had said, "If he wasn't so freakin' hot, I think this would be totally unbearable." He wasn't sure what she meant by that, since he was actually quite comfortable, and not the least bit warm, but he knew he could use that word later to make her face change colors again. It did that a lot, apparently, and he knew the last thing he should do was to encourage her foolish attraction, but it wasn't often he got to have fun playing around with people, so…why not?


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so this isn't a chapter, but I forgot the stupid disclaimer…and I forgot to say how sorry I am that I haven't written in a month or so. I had midterms and spring break and everything has just been hectic. So, yeah…sorry to anyone who actually reads this. I really MEANT to update sooner. And I wanted chapter 8 to be longer, but I can't concentrate long enough today…k, um…thanks for reading my rambling, people.

Disclaimer: _Inuyasha_ the _show_ isn't mine and Inuyasha the _half-demon_ isn't mine…I wish….but alas…it's just not going to happen…


End file.
